


Survival is Key

by Cheshire_Child



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Canon Relationships, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Child/pseuds/Cheshire_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz go on an innocent food run, but the result turns very bitter, very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival is Key

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue to write this, so if you have an opinion about it, please post it in the comments. Thank you!

He pushes towards me, his flesh peeling off of his skull, gnashing his teeth. I try to push him off my chest, but he's determined to feed on me. I scream for Baz, but he's distracted with a fat walker in an ill-fitting sundress. He's getting closer to my neck and I scream again, frantically this time. Baz hears me and swings at the fat walker, pulling his crowbar out of her bloody head. He runs towards me, screaming bloody murder, his crowbar held high. The walker on top of me turns his head at the sound, and I'm horrified to find that he's not the only one. Three more walkers start dragging their feet towards Baz, but he just runs faster towards me. He swings again, this time at my walker, and I wince, pushing myself to the ground. I open my eyes and see Baz's crowbar peeking out from the walker's skull. I gag, but nothing comes out. Baz pushes the man off of me and I grab my pipe, struggling to stand up. He pats me on the shoulder and we both run towards the other walkers, yelling as loud as we can.

 

Baz grunts, pulling on the rusty metal doors to the pantry. I put down Agatha and move to help him. Together, we manage to open the huge door, revealing a feast inside. I gasp, marveling at the gorgeous sight. Before I can take it all in however, Baz pulls me into him, kissing me so hard I think I might faint. I kiss back, my hands fisted in his ebony hair. He smiles against my mouth, he loves it when I do that. I detach myself to look at what we've gotten. Canned foods mostly, but I spot a yam or two. Agatha groans behind us, and I turn to see what's wrong with her. She's moved from where I put her, a few feet closer to us and the food. She groans again, scooting towards us. Her white-blond hair is greasy and her pearly skin is getting cloudy and grey. I start to go to contain her, but Baz stops me. Her straitjacket is buckled firmly, but her surgical mask is askew. 

"She could bite you." 

He says, pulling me back into him. I pull away. " She's my problem, I'm responsible for her."

I walk towards her again, hoisting her up by her shoulders. She lurches towards my neck, and Baz flinches behind me, but I've done this before. I push her head away, squeeze her thighs in between my knees, using both hands to fix her mask. It's not a normal mask, like the ones a dentist might wear, but thicker, more durable to Agatha's bites against the fabric. I tighten the mask around her, trying not to drop her. She was thin before, in a pretty way, but she's all bone now, the disease too great for her. Penelope is working on a cure, but her and Micah's family is making that hard. She's not the only one, so hopes are still set high. I set Agatha on the ground again, and help Baz scavenge the dim pantry. We've got six people in our group, including Agatha, Penelope, Micah, Baz, Me, and Baby Fiona. As far as we know, we're the only survivors. We've been bouncing around for the past year, place to place, and we have found some evidence that other people have been there, but Baz says not to hope too much. He's changed, since the beginning of the end. He's rarely happy, especially after he couldn't get a hold of Fiona (His aunt, not Penny's girl) anymore. First he panicked, then he was quiet for days, not saying a word, even when the walkers came. Those times were hard, and our relationship took a hit, nearly ending us when he wouldn't talk to me. Penny was pregnant, Agatha was Turning, and Micah was stressed out of his mind. Hell, we were all stressed out of our minds. Baz's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, the urgent tone of his voice startling me.

"Grab Agatha now.. Now!" 

I drop the cans I was holding and scoop up Agatha, just now noticing the huge horde of walkers heading towards us from all sides. They're groaning and yelping and gasping and advancing. I look to Baz, then to the car. We won't have enough time to get there. Even with Agatha as a repellent, they'll smell us. Baz grabs me by the shoulder, and pulls me into the pantry. I realize his plan, and drop Agatha inside, helping him pull the door closed. The walkers are close now, too close and I'm worried that we won't shut the door in time. But adrenaline is on our side, and we swing the door shut in the first walker's face. The door is a sliding door, so the walkers pushing against it won't do a thing. 

"Crowley, that was close." I say, and I hope Baz heard me over the Walker's groans. 

He turns to me, and nods, breathing heavily. We stay there a while, using the walkies-talkies that Penny gave us to tell her the supply run's going to be a while. We make a plan to send Micah in the morning if we don't return to camp tonight. 

"Be good, you two. I wanna make sure that when Agatha comes back, she won't be scarred by a mental image of you two do-" She's interrupted by Baby Fiona, thank God for it too, and we say our goodbyes. Baz and I sit for a while after that, not talking or moving really, until Agatha writhes and squirms towards us. I stand up before Baz can and tie her to the shelf with some rope I found at the back of the pantry. She growls, then falls silent. I sit down next to Baz again, and this time he pulls me in his arms. We kiss a little after that, but it starts to rain outside and I fall asleep in his warm embrace.

My dreams are strange, filled with images of walkers and blood. Micah's dead, Penny's dead, everyone's dead. I wake up with a start, surprisingly not waking Baz. But that relief only lasts a second, when I see Agatha crawling towards me, he hands loose from her straitjacket, and her mask off completely. I yelp, and grab the nearest weapon, a can. She's almost on top of me now, and I thrust my hand forward, hitting her square on top of the head. She slows, and that gives me enough time to re-do the clasps on her jacket and find her mask. She snarls, but I shut her up with the thick cloth. I kick her into the corner, hard, and tie her to an old pipe, this time, double knotting the rope. Baz awakes next to me, and sees my state of panic.

"Simon, what happened? Are you alright? Why has Agatha moved?"

I smile. "I'm fine, fine, really." And think to myself, he called me Simon. We both fall back asleep, the rain gently pattering on the old roof of the pantry. Baz wakes me, gesturing to get Agatha. I do, and he opens the door slightly, his crowbar at the ready. I peek over his shoulder and see about 3 walkers, maybe more. Micah's fighting them, and Baz wrenches open the door further, running to help him. I tried to help too, but the doorway wasn't wide enough for both me and her. I opened it more with my foot, stepped out and looked with horror to see Baz killing the last walker, the one on top of Micah. He was crying, his hands covered in blood, and I knew what had happened, I knew.


End file.
